The present invention is directed generally to a motorcycle jack and more particularly to a small compact jack capable of lifting the whole motorcycle and capable of being moved about with a motorcycle supported thereon.
Motorcycle repair shops generally have one or more permanently installed floor hoists similar to those used for lifting automobiles. The permanent floor hoists, however, are often prohibitively expensive for the occasional user and suffer the further disadvantage of not allowing the raised motorcycle to be temporarily pushed aside while awaiting delivery of parts or available time for the next repair procedure.
Large portable motorcycle jacks are known but these have such shortcomings as being expensive, supporting the motorcycle by its wheels thereby preventing wheel removal; and having vertically extended portions which interfer with access to the raised motorcycle.
Finally, small rigid "pry bar" type stands are available for lifting one wheel of a motorcycle out of ground engagement but these suffer from the dangerous "teeter-totter" effect and the frustrations of one wheel lifting.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved motorcycle jack.
Another object is to provide a motorcycle jack which lifts and securely holds the whole bike.
Another object is to provide a motorcycle jack which allows removal of both wheels of the motorcycle at once.
Another object is to provide a motorcycle jack which uses hydraulic power to easily raise and lower even the heaviest of motorcycles.
Another object is to provide a motorcycle jack which can be easily moved about with a motorcycle supported thereon.
Another object is to provide a motorcycle stand designed to safely lower the motorcycle onto its kickstand in the event of failure of the jack.
Finally, an object is to provide a motorcycle jack which is simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in operation.